


For Whatever We Lose (Like A You Or A Me), It's Always Our Self We Find In The Sea

by Solitary Stargazer (trinhle130797)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinhle130797/pseuds/Solitary%20Stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Junmyeon is just your everyday, average merman.</p><p>A member of the Kim merfolk clan in the Northern Sea Oceanic Kingdom, Junmyeon is perfectly content with his life right now: a happy, loving family with parents and siblings, his impending nephew or niece, a nice, cozy dwelling that he calls his own, and a position as the town librarian.</p><p>Until one day, a message arrives for the clan: every eligible merfolk must proceed to the Grand Central Palace to present themselves to the Emperor, where some will be picked as a concubine or as a pleasure servant.</p><p>Every eligible merfolk, including Junmyeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Circle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> To all of my subscribers of my other stories,
> 
> I'm so, so sorry T3T
> 
> I know I should be updating my stories, but this plot bunny just struck me and would not let me go!
> 
> Not to mention I've recently re-discovered how awesome EXO is...
> 
> AND Suho!! How come I've never noticed him before! Urgh, so cute!!!
> 
> Yes, I know, Kris has left EXO and all that, but well, a fangirl can dream, right?
> 
> I mean, look at how perfect they are for each other!
> 
> Gosh, I'm such an EXO trash I swear XD

_Year 3048, After Extinction (A.E) Era (henceforth all the years will be addressed as either **A.E**  or  **B.E - Before Extinction** )_

Earth, the Green Planet as we know it, is no longer the same

Earth, with its long, long history of 4.6 billions years has gone from a mass of dust and particles, to a planet rich in resources to nurture life.

As the course of time unfolds, Earth - the womb of the Solar System - has cradled from the simplest of organisms, such as the _methanobacterium_ , to some of the most developed and intelligent of life forms, such as  _Homo sapiens_.

Despite her seemingly tranquil surface, Mother Earth is a dynamic and active planet, capable of violent upheavals and destructive rampage. Many tsunamis and earthquakes and volcanic eruptions later, what started with Pangea - our one Continent, is now 6 Oceanic Kingdoms. 

**So as She nurtures, so then She destroys.**

Every wave of disaster puts a massive strain upon species and organisms. Many cannot adapt, and surrender in the siege of destruction. Many of them were the dominant species once upon a time on Earth. Our Mother's natural rhythms is as cruel as it is kind: from the womb that one has arisen, one shall return, embraced in Her hold, in a never-ending Circle of Life.

A tiny percentage, however, will have survived. They maybe small, or mayhaps insignificant in the big picture of species, but they have what it takes to endure. Never be surprised at how quick the dominant species could change, only the fittest will survive in this evolutionary race, and sometimes, the "fittest" takes on a literal meaning - that one has the right, "fitting", conditions to emerge victorious.

 **75**  million years ago, Dinosaurs were dethroned. Such strong, majestic species that once ruled over the sky, the ground, and the water, they were wiped out by a meteor crashing on Earth, changing the living conditions so drastically, that with their sheer size, the Great Lizards were unable to cope with the change, and went extinct.

The mammals, small and hot-blooded, went from being a small, nocturnal species to a massive Class in taxonomy. Many would argue that  _Homo sapiens_ , or Humans, were the pinnacle of evolution for the mammals. For years and years, they thrived, reaching nigh impossible populations, dominating Earth, and leaving behind great cultural feats and heritage.

But...during the course of time, 99% of species ever present on Earth, had gone extinct.

And time came again, when Mother Earth quakes and rumbles and shifts herself.Roughly **7**  million years ago, the ozone layer completely disappeared, bringing along with it the protection against harmful radiations. Temperature on Earth reached a record high 50 degrees Celsius in the day, but was as low as - 50 degrees Celsius in the night. Unable to cope with the drastic change in climate, the human population dwindled from 20 billion, down to a measly 50,000, all clustered on one archipelago that was still able to grow crops.

Tragedy struck, however, when the then Pacific Ring of Fire, Earth's most seismically active region, went through its most violent plate tectonics shift. The archipelago, right next to the Ring, disappeared, marking the end of  _Homo sapiens_ , one of the greatest species to have ever walked on Earth.

Thousands of years and changes later, Earth no longer holds any continents afloat. Instead, it is composed of one Ocean, the PanOceania, and stretches of majestic subcontinents and deep underwater valleys. Aquatic species, the single candidate solely fit to inherit the throne, has developed into the civilization they are today, with 6 Oceanic Kingdoms, full of diverse aquatic life forms. 

Nevertheless, we must never forget, nothing is everlasting. We are but a tiny spec compared to the life span of Mother Earth. No one knows what the future holds for us as species, and for Mother Earth as a planet.

In this never-ending evolutionary race, who will emerge as the next victor?

We shall see.

 _Hans Lee-Townsende_  -  **Circle of Life** **, Preface** (3048 A.E,  _Echinoidea Publications_ )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first EXO fic ever :) Apparently the fangirl in me decides the charms of Krisho is a bit too much, and so here it is.
> 
> I wanted to create a fusion world with this one, so I'll be the one writing history instead of having to research muahaha XD
> 
> Earth as we know it, is gone. In lieu of humans, are these aquatic beings who are creating a new civilization, writing a new chapter in history. Here is where I want Suho and Kris to live in, where EXO (as a music group) never happened (because I HATED seeing them leave one by one T3T)
> 
> Since I'm not a Geology major, if there are any mistakes, please be lenient with me :D
> 
> Please comment on what you think and what you would like to happen :)
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading, I will be updating chapter 1 very soon :)
> 
> PS: Echinoidea is actually the class of sea urchins and the like (LOL, species pun)


	2. La Mer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> Thank you for the overwhelming support despite the fact that our cutie pie Junmyeon hasn't even shown up yet!! I just want to let you know you guys make me a very happy girl with every subscribe, kudo, bookmark and comment! This fandom is so nice <3
> 
> Here's another chapter. We will finally meet Suho!!! Enjoy, and thanks again :)
> 
> Suggested song to play: La Mer by Chantal Chamberland

_Year 3050 A.E, Northern Sea Oceanic Kingdom_

" _Homo sapiens_  was a mammalian species that inhabited the Earth from roughly 8.8 to 7 millions years ago. They were a member of the Animalia Kingdom...." A soothing voice reverberates in the quiet space of the town library. Its owner - a young, 24 years old merman. Perched upon a chair, the young male has light brown locks that frame his shapely face and expressive dark eyes that twinkle every time he smiles. Stretches of white, pale skin that makes one want to caress, and a shiny navy tail with scales that glitter under the sunlight. From his looks, one can see that the male is a very gentle person, and a very patient one - judging at how he interacts with the merchildren. 

They make a warm picture: a merman kindly reading out loud, the merchildren's little faces, avid and enraptured, shine with admiration and questions. Sunlight streams through the tall window, casting a soothing glow on this ethereal scene.

"Alright, children, that's it for our reading session today. Please put your chairs back to the closet on your way out, and have a great afternoon" The merman speaks, closing the big brown book.

"Awwww, no more??? But Mr. Kim, me wanna hear moreeee!!! Like what happened to the  _Homo....homo...._ Homo thingy!!! How did they die???" A merboy whines, his tiny little face scrounging up in displeasure.

"It's  _Homo sapiens_ , you dimwit! Right Mr. Kim?" A girly voice speaks up. It belongs to a mergirl whose looks is quite similar to that of the merboy's.

"Me....me not a dim....dimwit.....Me not stupid!!!!" The merboys screams, big blue eyes wet, and fat tears run down his chubby red cheeks.

"See? You can't even say the word. What an idiot" The little girl disdainfully replies.

"Waaaaaaaaa" And the boy has succumbed to his tears......

Just when it seems like he's inconsolable, a gentle hand curls around the merboy and picks him up, another runs soothingly down his little back.

"There, there, Saki, don't cry, little one. Ssshhhh...." Mr. Kim, the aforementioned merman, soothes the little boy. "And Aki, what have I told you about not picking on your little brother? He's younger than you." The male gently scolds the mergirl.

All of the air inside Aki seems to deflate. The little girl makes a downtrodden picture: tail drooping guiltily, hands behind her back, and watery blue eyes. "......that I'm a big sister, and I need to be kind to him...." the girl replies despondently

"But...but he was being whiny, Mr. Kim!!! A boy isn't supposed to be whiny!!" 

"And there are better ways you could have told him that instead of using the word 'dimwit', am I not right?" The merman prods, not unkindly.

".....Yes......Mr. Kim....."

"Will you then apologize to your brother?"

"......Yes, I will" A teeny tiny voice replies.

"Saki, I'm....I'm sowwy....." The little mergirl whimpers, close to tears, reverting back to her baby speech.

"Waaaaaaa....."

Oops, I mean, in tears.....

Mr. Kim sighs, amused, then bends down to pick Aki up in his other hands, the girl immediately curling around him.

"Shhhh....big sisters are supposed to set a good example and be strong, right? Shhh....Saki, do you accept your sister's apology?"

"Yes, Mr. Kim. Sister, me sowwy, too...me was whiny..."

"There we go, now will you kiss and make up?" Mr. Kim is all smiles.

"Yes, Mr. Kim" both children reply.

"Muahhh" "Muahhhh" Two chubby little merchildren on the arms of a merman kiss each other, their tiny lips pouty and soft on each other's cheeks.

"Me wuv Aki" "I love you, too, Saki" And all is right in the world again.

Mr. Kim, satisfied, lays a kiss on each of the children's little button noses, causing them to break out in peals of laughter and giggles, like the sounds of cherubs laughing.

What a beautiful picture.

Just then, a merman swims in the reading room.

"Aki, Saki, time to go home" The deep voice intones, its owner a handsome merman with blue eyes and dark green tails. Exactly like those of the merchildren.

"Uncle Eiji!! Uncle Eiji!!" The two children squeals, obviously delighted. 

"Your uncle is here, little ones, come along, go home. We'll meet again soon" The merman, Mr. Kim, ushers the children gently, the little boy and girl unwilling to part ways witht the kind male.

"Say bye to Mr. Kim, both of you"

"....bye, Mr. Kim" Very begrudgingly, the merchildren leave.

Mr. Kim was already turning away to begin organising his books. He misses the lingering looks the other merman gave him.

Outside of the library, Aki sing-songs "Isn't Mr. Kim nice? I wanna marry him when I grow up!! You want to, too, don't you, Uncle?" The little girl finishes smugly.

Eiji pauses for a moment, then smiles, "Yes, I do, too, Aki" 

"Ha, you can't have him, he's gonna marry ME!" 

"Nuh-uh, Mr. Kim is mine!" Suddenly, Saki protests.

"Nuh-uh!!! Mine!!!"

"Mine mine mine!!!"

"Mine.....M..."

And a new round of squabbling begins.

* * *

Inside the library, Mr. Kim has just finished putting away the books.

Who is this Mr. Kim?

Kim Junmyeon, 24 years old, youngest son of Kim Hanjin and Park Soojung. Born when both were 50 years old, Junmyeon grew up loved and spoiled by all of his family members, from his parents, to his brothers and sisters. With father as the town mayor, mother as the Head Researcher of the Northern Sea Science and Political Institute (NSSPI) Department of Genomics and Molecular Biology, and brothers and sisters in various scientific and political positions, everyone in the clan expected Junmyeon to follow the family footsteps and either go into research or governmental/military fields. But the young merman defied everyone's expectations. Learning to read at the age of 1, Junmyeon has never been seen without his head stuck in a book, and ever since his tiny little feet have learnt to walk, the library, with its vast collections of books and scrolls, has become his second home.

In a family full of logically-minded people, there is Junmyeon - a merman with the soul of a poet, and the sensibility of an artist.

His relatives always joke around that maybe the human author Austen has reincarnated into Junmyeon, to which everyone would laugh and his mother would fondly kiss him on the cheeks, and say "Our little boy is the most special person in the world. How boring family life would be without his beautiful mind that adds colours to our home?"

What a gentle soul.

And what a beautiful merman.

Junmyeon inherits the best of both of his parents: his gorgeous navy scales which he shares with his mother and sisters, and his stunning dark locks, trademark of the Kim clan. But it's his eyes that stand out the most. Inherited from his Southern Sea grandmother, who was a famous beauty, they are the colour of the most precious of amber, with a ring of green surrounding his pupils.

The merman is a sight to look at. His beauty isn't all sharp-edged and cheekbones like the rest of his family, it's soft and diaphanous, like the freshest drops of dew come morning. Ethereal and ephemeral.

Sufficient to say, Kim Junmyeon, with his delicate and androgynous stature, with his beautiful poet soul, and with his fondness of children, so different from the Kim family, is the dream of most of the mermaids and mermen in the town. Mermaids want someone who is as gentle as he is, and mermen feel the need to protect and shield him.

The merchildren just love him. Period.

His sister always complains that her son loves Junmyeon more than he loves her, his own  _mother_. 

Of course, it would follow that everywhere Junmyeon goes, he has a trail of admirers of various ages following him around with worshiping looks. The mermen would give him flowers and ask him out, the mermaids would give him lunch boxes and ask him out.

Everyone will parade their own niece/nephew/cousin/brother/sister in front of him and ask him out. And the merchildren in question is more than willing to abandon their family to hug their "Mr. Kim".

Needless to say, his family, especially his father and brothers, are especially indignant over the fact that their baby is being coveted and slobbered over by "these shameless people".

But never once has Junmyeon accepted any confession. Sure, he has been very gentle in letting people down, declining in a way so that his admirers are as little hurt as possible, but the merman has always been firm in his stance: he does not wish to date, or marry.

Which, of course, his mother worries over, but the males in his family more than support. His father, brothers and male cousins have all smugly proclaimed that they are more than capable of providing for him for the rest of his life, that good riddance, there's no one good enough for their baby, and it's okay, he should never marry.......

His sisters and female relatives are just usually looking on with amusement.....

After high school, Junmyeon enrolled in  _Strongylocentrotus_  University of Literature and Perfoming Arts, and graduated with a Master in Ancient Literature. He never stayed on campus accomodations (because of his father's strong opposition @.@), and chose to work as the town's librarian. Apparently, the sheer number of people who have stepped foot into the library since Junmyeon started working there has increased by 200%.

So that's who our librarian, Mr. Kim Junmyeon is, a happy merman who has a happy family and lives in a happy town, leading a happy life.

Or is he?

What few people know is that Junmyeon is also a very accomplished novelist, having published a series of bestsellers under the nom de plume  _Suho_. A famous historical fiction writer in the Art Association EXO - a group of novelist, playwrights, actors and directors who regularly cooperate to produce works that go on to become classics - Suho is the least known about member, having never shown his face even once during events. The public is extremely curious about him, but so far, none has ever been able to uncover his identity. 

Who he is, remains a mystery.

* * *

_Back to the library_

Junmyeon is about to leave the library, when one of his colleagues calls him out:

"Junmyeon, leaving?"

"Hey, Anne, yes. I was just about to leave"

"Before I forget, this is for you" The mermaid hands over the bouquet of flowers and elbows him teasingly "Ah ah ah, so pretty. It's Mr. Li again. He was sad not so see you" To which the girl wags her eyebrows playfully.

"Stop that, Anne. You know Mr. Li is only being friendly" Junmyeon admonishes.

"Yeah right,  _friends_  give each other flowers every day. You're oblivious if you think Mr. Li is platonic about you. The man's head over heels, more like"

"......I'm leaving. Bye"

Junmyeon isn't running away. He isn't. He....

.....is  _walking_  away. At a slightly faster speed. Anne can laugh at him tomorrow.

* * *

_Melanogrammus aeglefinus  Restaurant_

Junmyeon walks inside and sits next to his mom, Park Soojung. The navy-tailed mermaid greets him warmly.

"Hey, honey. How was your day?" Kiss on the cheek "Were there any gifts from Mr. Li?" She asks playfully.

Junmyeon blushes slightly, and just as he is about to tell his mother to stop teasing him, two imperious voices, one young, one mature, speaks up:

"Stay away from Mr. Li!"

One voice belongs to his father, Kim Hanjin, a silver-tailed mermain whose brows are currently furrowed in annoyance, the other belongs to his nephew, Sebastian Lee, whose adorable face is scrunched up in jealousy.

Yes, Junmyeon's family is in full "stay-away-from-my-baby-even-though-he-is-not-a-baby" mode.

"That brat can stay the hell away from my boy. Hmph" Kim Hanjin darkly demands.

"Dad, don't curse in front of Sebby" Junmyeon speaks up.

His sister, Kim Young-ae, waves him off "Forget it, even Sebby's father swears. I've given up on curbing him of the habbit. Sebby's first word was  _what the Hell_...." The mermaid sighs.

The father in question, Julian Lee, awkwardly laughs, embarrased.

"Still, dad, you're a grandfather, you're supposed to be a good example. What about Dahee's impending daughter? Are you going to make sure she'll swear like a sailor?" Junmyeon says.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry" Father Hanjin is absolutely useless against the power of his little son, and without further ado, concedes.

His mom jokes "Jun is the only one that can do this to Hanjin. He's got his father wrapped around his little finger"

"Moooom!!" The young merman blushes.

The family bursts out laughing.

Suddenly, Hanjin's communication device vibrates. It's his colleague at the Institute. The merman swims outside to pick up the call, while the rest of the family wave over the waiter to order.

"Good afternoon, I'm Eric, and I'll be your waiter today. Have you guys decided on what to order?" 

"Yes we have. We'd like a plate of Haddock sashimi, along with 6 bowls of seaweed salad, and a herbed salmon roll please, for starters. The rest we'll decide later. Thank you" Soojung says.

"Alright, no problem, the food shouldn't take very long at all. Please let me know when you have decided on the main courses"

"Thank you, Eric"

"You're welcome, guys. I'll take the orders inside"

After the waiter leaves, conversation resumes, of schools and work, and a little gossip here and there.

The atmosphere is warm and pleasant, when Kim Hanjin swims back inside, face pale and arms shaky. His wife immediately picks up on his abnormal attitudes and asks him:

"Dear, what seems to be the matter?"

Hanjin, face grim, replies:

"The Queen Dowager has decreed that all eligible merfolk of 18 and above must proceed immediately to the Grand Central Palace, no waiving allowed. The Harem needs new blood. The decree was read an hour ago"

Everyone, stunned, can only think of one thing:

 _Junmyeon is eligible_.

* * *

My imagination of the library (newer looking of course) (credit: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-4DvR55f47V0/VRX1bqIP5NI/AAAAAAAAA1w/N11ic2vnQXE/s1600/Serendipity_v05.jpg)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.....the first chapter is OUT!!!!
> 
> How do you feel about Junmyeon as a character? Any improvements or suggestions? 
> 
> This was probably the hardest chapter I've ever written, and I struggled a lot. It was just difficult to write.
> 
> But how do you feel about this chapter?
> 
> Please comment, and once again, thank you for reading this story. I hope you had a good time.
> 
> Next time: Junmyeon's reaction.


End file.
